Taking Back Whats Mine
by BitterSweet49
Summary: The Ruffs took over the world. Now, the girls are planning to take the world back. Will love ruin the war? or will it make it ten times better?.
1. Out Of Hiding

**Taking Back Whats Mine**

**Summary - The Ruffs took over the world. Now, the girls are planning to take the world back. Will love ruin the war? or will it make it ten times better?.**

**BETTER SUMMARY - The rowdyruff boys took over the world. The girl that had been in hiding for the past year, then fianly decided it was time to take the world back. After a year of training and hiding, the girls are ready for war.**

**- Hi guys! Im back with a new story. I got the insperation for this fic from the tv show 'Nikita' you MUST watch it! It is the best show on earth. Anyway, thankyou for taking the time to read this.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One - Out Of Hiding<strong>

They had finaly done it. After years of trying the had done it. The Rowdyruff boys had taken over the world. A year to this date. As for the Powerpuff girls, they had gone into hiding. The boys wouldn't stop until they were killed, so they ran, assumed new names and hid.

For the past year, the now seventeen year old girls had been training at a secret hideout, getting stronger, and they didnt even have their powers anymore. Fate made them stronger. They were going to be heros again, whether the boys liked it..or not.

''Blossom. In here!''

Blossom, or Bethany as she was now known, ran into the main hall of the secret hide out she and her sisters assumed.

''What is is Buttercup?'' asked Blossom.

Buttercup pointed to the television, her deep green eyes beaming in horror. Blossom turned her attention to the tv to see a television reporter talking about _them_. The rowdyruff boys.

_'We just had reports of more terror in China. The econemy is being run down as we speak, most sivilians are fighting for their lives. The world leaders are giving no mercy. Everyone is doing their best to try and survive.'_

Blossom felt a death glare plaster on her pale face. Her rage was boiling up inside of her. She turned her attention to Buttercup and shook her head at her.

''This has to stop. They dont even realise what they are doing.''

Buttercup nodded. ''I know. Mabey its time. You know, time to stop all of this.''

Blossom glared at her sister with determination in her brown eyes. Yes, she wore contacts now. The girls had to make sure that they looked some-what diffrent to the eyes of others, or someone would rat them out to the boys for credit.

''We can discus this later. I'll go to the shops for some more supplies, wake up Bubbles please.'' said Blossom.

With that, Blossom walked out the front door of the run down, abandonded bank that was now their home. After they went into hiding they had to stay in the abandoned bank to make sure they would not be found.

Blossom made her way down the road. All of the building were burnt and even the sky looked black althout it was day. Everything about Townsville was a disgrace now. It was horrid. Blossom sighed to herself as her eyes gazed the destroyed remainders of her town.

''Im sorry Townsville.'' muttered Blossom.

Blossom continued to walk to the nearby shop for supplies, when she accidently bumped into someone that was coming her way.

''Oh, im so sorr-''

She stopped dead in her tracks. Standing before her was Brick Jojo. The leader of the world and her counterpart. Her mouth formed a sort of 'o' shape as she stared at his full red eyes. Brick stared at the girl in confusion, she looked firmilar to him. Of course she did.

''Sorry about that. Im Brick.''

''I know.''

Brick smiled. ''You got a name?''

''Blos- Bethany. My name's Bethany.'' stuttered Blossom.

''It's nice to meet you Bethany. I should be going, I have business to attend to.''

_Yeah, like destroying the world_

''Sure. Bye Brick.''

Blossom speed-walked past him, thanking god that he did not recodnise her. It had only been a year since they had not seen eachother, but she had changed alot. They all did. Blossom walked into the supermarket and sighed in relief.

She had faced Brick after a year and he didnt recodnise her. She was lucky for that. If he knew it was her she would have been dead before she could even take a single step.

''Buttercup's gonna love this.''

* * *

><p>''YOU SAW HIM!''<p>

Blossom nodded. ''With my own eyes.''

Bubbles glared at her sister in shock as she explained the story of her encounter with him. The last they had heard, the boys had not stepped foot in Townsville since they took over the world. It came as a shock to them all.

Bubbles frowned. ''Why would Brick be in Townsville? I thought they were running business in Hawaii.''

''They were. It looks like their back.'' replied Blossom.

Buttercup started pacing around the room, thinking to herself. She crossed her arms and looked out of the small boarded up window, that had the smallest whole in it so they could see outside. She sighed to herself as she thought about the fact that all of the training they had been doing could be pointless now.

''Brick wouldn't come back here for no reason. Ither he has business,'' Buttercup took a deep breath. ''..or he knows were here.''

The girls all glared at eachother with horrified expressions on their faces. Then something dawned on them, it was time to get out of hiding.

''Mabey its time to fight back. After all, im getting sick of hiding.'' said Bubbles

''Looks like its time to start using our aliases again, right Bethany?'' asked Buttercup with a smirk.

Blossom smiled. ''Of course, Brooke.''

The girls smiled as they glanced at eachother. They spent a year perfecting their aliases for when they would finaly come out of hiding, and it was finaly time to use them. Blossom glared at herself in the mirror, her brown contacts gleaming. She was Bethany Anderson now. She was going to take them down.

''We're taking back whats ours,'' Blossom sighed. ''We're taking back the world.''

* * *

><p><strong>Good line huh?<strong>

**Please tell me if you think I should continue or not? Also, for this story I will be needing alot of OC's for the people that work for the boys and such, so if you want one in the story review or pm me.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Until next time,**

**- Adriana xoxo**


	2. Bethany and Brooke

**Taking Back Whats Mine**

**Last Chapter - After a year of hiding, the girls decided to start war on the rowdyruff boys after an encounter with Brick.**

**- Hi guys. I want to thank you all that reviewed! Your all so nice. Like I said before, this is based on the television program Nikita, if you watch it then you will be very exited for this fic because the show is just that awesome :)! Thanks for taking the time to read this.**

**Also, if you want an OC in this story, PM me or review if you dont have an account. Im only picking four so good luck. Thank you.**

**Chapter Two - Bethany and Brooke**

* * *

><p>''They're on the news again, guys watch!'' yelled Buttercup.<p>

Blossom and Bubbles ran over and stared at their small but alright television. The screen showed a news caster standing in the ruins of Townsville.

_'Here I am in Townsville, the birth place of our world leaders. All week there had been reports of the leaders here, they are very much true. It turns out the boys are here for business, and they are planning on staying for a while.'_

Buttercup grabbed the remote and shut off the TV as the news reporter stopped talking. They had spent a week gathering news and perfecting their plan. Everything was coming along, all they needed was the location of the boys.

Bubbles glared at her sisters. ''Well, atleast we know that they're staying in Townsville. All we need to do is get into their lives, our aliases anyway.''

Buttercup and Blossom nodded in responce before getting back to work. Everything had to go right, as it was just them now. They could not let anyone else help them, it was risky enough with just them.

''Time to put our plan into action girls.'' said Blossom, or rather Bethany, with a brave tone.

* * *

><p>.~.~.~<p>

ALIASES:

Bethany Anderson (Blossom) - Dark red hair. Brown eyes. Orphan. Lives alone. Majors in writting and graphics work. Moslty wears pink. Just graduated from High School. Seventeen years of age.

Bella Davis (Bubbles) - Bleach blonde hair. Green eyes. Fostered. Lives alone. Majors in dance and hygine. Wears blue and white alot. Recently graduated from High School. Seventeen years of age.

Brooke Coleman (Buttercup) - Raven black hair. Light blue eyes. Lives alone. Majors in martial arts and soccer. Wears alot of black and green. Just graduated from High School. Seventeen years of age. Works as a bartender.

.~.~.~

Blossom grabbed her red hoodie and threw it on over her white tanktop. She stared at her sisters with a smile on her pale face. They would have to say goodbye to eachother, even though they would only be apart for a day or so.

''Well, here we go. Be careful, if the boys get the slightest suspision of us were dead.'' said Blossom.

Buttercup and Bubbles nodded in agreement.

Blossom smiled. ''I'll call you both later for a follow up. Good luck guys.''

It was on. The three girls walked out of their home. For the three of them it would be the first time they left the house in a whole year, apart from the trips to the super market though.

It was time to take back what was theirs...

* * *

><p>''ALEXANDRA! GET IN HERE!''<p>

A beutiful girl, around the age of seventeen, came running in to Bricks room. She was his personal assistant, although he hardly needed one. Brick gave her a terrifying glare before standing up from his seat.

''Tell my brothers that we have a meeting in the court room in ten minutes.''

Alexandra nodded. ''Will do Brick.''

She walked out of his room, her brown hair bouncing as she walked. She walked down the hall and into the main room where she found Butch and Boomer sitting watching TV on two seperate black coutches.

''Butch, Boomer?''

The boys turned their attention to Alexandra. She stared at them with cautious eyes, she was terrifyed of them beyond belief. Of course, everyone is.

''What is it Alex?'' asked Boomer.

''Brick said you both had a meeting in ten minutes.'' she replied.

Butch and Boomer nodded as they stood up and walked right past her. They walked over to the door of the main room. Alexandra sighed as she watched them leave, hoping they would never return.

Butch glared at her before stepping out of the room. ''Why are you standing there? Go clean something!''

With that, they walked out preparing to go to their meeting. Alexandra sighed and walked into the kitchen to get some cleaning supplies.

''The things I do to stay alive.'' muttered Alexandra.

* * *

><p>Blossom walked past the Rowdyruff boys new building, the one they called Rowdyruff Corperation. She looked inside the window nearest to her to see Brick and his brother walking out of their 'Court room'. She smirked as he came towards the front door. Blossom began walking just as Brick came out, so she would bump into him.<p>

''Sorry! Oh, your Brick Jojo right?''

Brick glared at her. ''Yes..your Bethany. I remember you from last week.''

Blossom grinned and nodded in responce. Brick smiled at her, to him she was one of the prettiest girls he had ever had the pleasure of meeting.

''We just keep bumping into eachother, dont we.'' said Blossom with a short laugh.

''You seem pretty timid around me, you do know who I am right?''

_Idiot_, thought Blossom. ''Of course I do. You're Brick Jojo, the world leader. Im not stupid. Im only timid because to me you dont seem that threatning.''

_Even though you are._

''Wait till you get to know me.''

_I already have._

Blossom put on a fake smile. ''Im sure your just lovely Brick. Even for an evil world leader.''

Brick felt touched slightly. It was a sweet thing to say even though it was compleatly and utterly fake. But Brick didnt have to know that.

''You realy are something Bethany. Although I feel like I've met you before.''

''Probibly just your imagination. I think I would remember meeting someone as handsome as you.''

_Puke._

Brick smiled at Blossom. All he could think about was how pretty her brown eyes were. Although he still thought she looked firmilar, he simply brushed the feeling off.

''I would love to see you again Bethany.''

''Im sure we'll bump into eachother at some point, I'll see you around Brick.''

Blossom turned around and began walking away with a succesful smirk plastered on her pretty face. Brick simply stared in awe at 'Bethany'. He smiled slightly and walked back inside his building, for once not in a horrible mood. Lucky Alex.

* * *

><p>''Beer. On the house.'' Said Butch to the bartender.<p>

The bartender nodded and walked over to the beer tap. Butch always came into his faveorite bar and got free drinks, of course he did considering he was the ruler of the world and all. What he didnt know is that his counterpart knew that he always seemed to come into the exact bar, and she had a plan.

''Time to shine Brooke.'' said Buttercup as she walked behind the bar.

Luckily for Buttercup, the bar was hireing and she got the job easily. She stared at Butch with angry eyes as he chugged down his free beer.

''Can I get you anythin'?'' asked Buttercup.

Butch looked up from his beer to see Buttercup standing infront of him, behind the bar. Luckily he didnt recognise her as she had dyed a red stripe in her black hair and was wearing blue contacts.

Butch smiled. ''Another beer Miss..-'' he paused, waiting for her name.

''Coleman. Brooke Coleman.'' answered Buttercup.

She turned the beer tap on with one hand and put his glass underneath it, letting the liquid pour into the glass leaving a froffy foam at the top. She put it infront of him and leaned over the bar with a smile on her face.

''Dont worry, its_ on the house_.'' said Buttercup mimiking his voice.

Butch smirked and took a sip of his beer. ''Your witty Brooke, most girls I meet just swoon over me and giggle when I speak.''

Buttercup smiled. ''Im not like most girls Mr Jojo.''

Just when Butch was about to reply, Buttercups mobile started rining. She pulled it out of her pocket and examined the screen. It said 'Bethany'.

''I should take this. I'll be right back.'' muttered Buttercup as she stepped into the storage room so Butch wouldn't hear her.

''Blossom, how is it going?''

_''Great. I've totaly gotten Brick in the palm of my hand. How about you?''_

''Well I got a job at the Eastwood Bar. Butch goes there everyday for drinks, so I just need to spend some quality time with him before I can get some information out of him.''

_''Exelent. As soon as you get any infromation that could harm Rowdyruff Corporation, get back to me. I'll check in with Bubbles now.''_

''Okay. See you later. Good luck.''

Buttercup hung up and put her mobile back into her pocket. She walked out of the storage room and back infront of the bar, but Butch was gone. She looked at where he was sitting to find a twenty dollar bill.

Buttercup smirked. ''So much for 'on the house'.''

* * *

><p><strong>Whooo. Tell me what you think?<strong>

**Next chapter we have Bubbles's or rather Bella's part. I hope you like it!**

**Thanks so much for reading. Good luck with the OC competition.**

**Until next time,**

**- Adriana xoxo**


	3. Working For The Devil

**Taking Back Whats Mine**

**Last Chapter: The girls came out of hiding after a whole year. They assumed new names and lives in a mission to take down the rulers of the world, The Rowdyruff boys.**

**- YO GUYS! I just want to thank all of you that red and reviewed, I was so happy to get so much recodnision. I would also like to thank all of the people that sent me OC's, I have picked two so far!**

**..THE OC'S THAT HAVE BEEN CHOSEN SO FAR ARE:**

**Eliza by becomingemo!**

AND

**Kailey Jones by JamieFeFe!**

_**(I still have two more to chose, so keep sending guys.)**_

**Thanks becomingemo and JamieFeFe! Your two lovely OC's will be in the story. Infact, 'Kailey' will be in this chapter!**

**Thanks again guys!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three - Working For The Devil<strong>

''KAILEY!''

Kailey Jones ran into the main hall of Rowdyruff Corporation. Butch was sitting on the coutch glaring at her with terrifying eyes.

''Yes?''

Butch stood up and walked over to the tall girl. Her wavy brown hair was at her mid-back and her deep blue eyes were fixed on him. Kailey had been working for Rowdyruff Corportaion since the begining, and she hated it with passion.

''I need the files for the meeting last night. Before Brick gets to them and goes insane.''

Kailey raised her eyebrow. ''Why would Brick be mad?''

''We might have lost controll of Japan. BUT I plan on getting it back before Brick notices!''

Kailey flinched slightly. ''Okay Butch. I'll just go get the files!''

Just before Kailey could speed out of the room, Butch grabbed her wrist and leaned into her.

''Oh, and if you breath a word of this to Brick, you wont make it through the night.'' Threatened Butch.

The teenager glared at Butch with terrified eyes before nodding and walking out of the room, praying that she could catch a break. After this she would have to go to her second job as a librarian, in which she would try to escape from the boys wrath.

''One day I'll take them down. One day.'' said Kailey quietly.

* * *

><p>Bubbles walked past the Rowdyruff Corporation building, hoping to find Boomer lurking around somewhere. She glared in the building, but all she could see was Butch on the phone to someone.<p>

''Damn.'' she muttered.

She turned around to walk away and go home but then she saw Boomer walking up her way. She grinned and stood still, hoping that he would talk to her.

''Hey, did I just see you looking through the window?'' he asked suspiciously.

Bubbles widended her eyes. ''Uh, I was looking for my friend. She works for you!''

Boomer narrowed his eyes in curiousity. ''Who exactly?''

''Uh..Uh..'' stuttered the blonde.

A female voice from behind Boomer answered. ''Me.''

Boomer turned around to see Kailey standing with a smile on her face.

''Oh right. Sorry about that..uh..'' he said, waiting for a name.

Bubbles smiled. ''Bella.''

''Bella. Anyway, I should get going.''

Boomer made his way into the building, leaving the two girls by themselfs. Bubbles glared at Kailey in confusion, wondering why she had helped her out.

''Thanks. Why did you help me?''

Kailey smiled. ''Drop the act, I know who you are Bubbles.''

Bubbles widened her eyes in shock. ''WHAT!''

''Lets just say I've lived here my whole life, I think I would remember the face of my old hero.''

''Your not gonna tell them are you?''

Kailey smiled brightly. ''No. Its obvious we have one thing in common, we both want to take the Rowdyruff boys down. Believe me, I plan on helping you out there. I cant work for those jerks another night.''

Bubbles smiled. ''Thanks but its far too risky bringing other people in on this.''

''Im up for taking risks Bubbles. Believe me. I would do anything to get our world back.''

The two girls smiled. And just like that, the girls had someone on the inside. It would be easy sailing from now on.

* * *

><p>Butch slummed the steets misrebley. He had let his brother and company down. Once he realised there was no way of getting control over Japan again he realised something else, Brick was going to kill him.<p>

He glanced down at his watch and steadied his breathing. It was 2:36am. He was drunk, clearly. All he could do was drown his sorrows by going to his faveorite bar. Atleast he had the privelage to get free drinks and loose women werever he went.

"I need a drink."

He got to his feet and stumbled his way to the bar. Thrusting a hand into the pocket of his jumper he scrambled around, fingering god knows what till he came across the thin flat parcel that was his wallet. He kept getting jostled around and it seemed to take him an age to get to the bar. There were people everywhere, people like him - people who wouldn't know a good thing if it bit them on the arse.

"Bourbon and coke," he shouted at the barkeep, "whatever's cheapest."

Buttercup smirked as her 'favorite' customer spoke. She set down the glass she was cleaning and stared into her counterparts weary green eyes/

''So your actualy going to pay tonight, how sweet.''

Butch looked up at her with droopy eyes. As soon as he noticed who it was a smile crossed his face. He had definetly remembered her, after all, you dont forget someone as facinating as her.

''Brooke Coleman, how's it going today, love?''

Buttercup pulled a face. "Im doing great but by the looks of it you arn't. Whats with the long face?'' she asked, acting like she acctualy cared, even though she didn't.

''I messed up big Brooke. Im such a freeking failure.''

Must be the drink talking, thought Buttercup.

''Im sure your not. After all, your Butch Jojo, you could fix anything.''

She got to pouring the drink, all the while maintaining a steady stream of mindless chatter. "So what did you do then?" she asked, placing the cup into his eager hands.

He took a quick sip before he answered. "I pretty much ruined everything, thats all I can say."

She smiled big and wide, "What a shame."

"Like you_ care_," he said, seating himself on a barstool.

"You dont even know Butch. Listen, im calling you a cab, theres no way your driving tonight.''

Butch smiled. ''You take such good care of me Brooke Coleman.''

Buttercup smirked at his drunk blabbering before picking up her phone to call a taxi. She couldn't have him killing himself, it would ruin everything.

''Lets just say you owe me one.'' Buttercup smirked as she dialed the number.

Butch grinned as he downed the last of his drink. ''Will do gorgeous.''

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry its kinda short. So now the girls have Kailey who can work on the inside! that will help.<strong>

**NEXT CHAPTER: Kailey begins working with the girls by gathering more infromation on Butch's mistake at the meeting. Blossom puts fase two into action and Butch has some trouble on his hands.**

**Anywhoo thanks for reading guys!**

**Until next time,**

**- Adriana xoxo**


	4. Secret Alience

**Taking Back Whats Mine**

**Last Chapter: Butch made a mistake invloving the world take-over and the girls recruited Kailey, Butch's personal assistant.**

**- Hi guys. Thanks for the reviews, so sweet. This chapter is basicly about Kailey trying to get information and Blossom starting fase two of the plan. Hope you like it!**

**ALSO, I HAVE CHOSEN ONE MORE OC!**

**Lily by lovergirl2017!**

**(She will apear alittle later into the story.)**

**(PS: I still need one more OC, BUT it has to be a BOY. Cant stress that enough. BOY!)**

**On with the chapter,**

**Chapter Four - Secret Alience**

* * *

><p>''So, if we distact the boys, Kailey can go in and get the files before they even notice.'' said Blossom.<p>

The four girls sat in the run down bank that was the Utoniums home. After breifing the girls in about what happened, Bubbles and the rest began planning what there next step would be.

Kailey smiled. ''Take your time. Im sure I can find out something.''

''I dont get this. What exactly did Butch do wrong?'' asked Bubbles curiously.

''Well he said that he lost controll over Japan but I think its something much more than that. It just has to be.'' replied Kailey.

Buttercup nodded. ''Yeah. He was talking to me about it at the bar last night, it seemed so much more to be honest. He's hiding something. Something big.''

The girls glared at eachother with intesity. Luckily Kailey knew where Butch kept all of his private documents, everything they needed to take them down was in his study. Only problem is..how were they going to get the boys out of the house?.

* * *

><p>''You ready for this?'' asked Buttercup.<p>

Kailey nodded as she grabbed her phone and put it in her pocket. She walked inside the building and made her way to Butch's office, where he was on the phone with someone.

''I dont care how much it will take. Just get it done!'' he yelled down the phone.

Butch turned his head to glare at Kailey with suspisious eyes. Kailey flinched slightly as she averted her gaze. Butch put the phone down and stood up. He slowly began walking over to her.

''What are you doing in here?'' he asked.

Kailey bit her lip. ''Theres a phone call for you downstairs. She said its imprortant.''

Butch narrowed his eyes in suspision before lazily shrugging his shoulders and pushing past her to get out the door. Kailey waited until he was out of sight and locked the door of his study.

''Its payback time.'' she muttered.

Butch picked up the phone in the main hall and placed it to his ear.

''This is Butch.''

He smiled as he heard the voice on the other end. ''Butch, its Brooke.''

Then something came back to him. He remembered seeing Brooke last night, at the bar. She was the one who called the cab, the one he talked to all night.

''Couldn't stand a whole day without hearing my voice, could you?'' he asked with a smirk.

''Dont flatter yourself. I just wanted to make sure you got home safe.'' she lied.

Butch smiled. ''I wasent that bad. Atleast I had you to take care of me.''

The two continued to chat about last night. Buttercup just prayed she was buying Kailey some time..

''He's making it too easy for me.''

Kailey glared at Butch's safe that was once hidden behind a portait of himself and his brothers. She smirked and began turning the dial, hoping she could guess the combintaion.

123. Nope.

000. Nope.

321. Nope.

''Damn. Well, looks like I'll have to get it an easier way.''

She smirked and pulled her fist back behind her head. With one quick blow, her fist striked the hard surface, causing it to break open. Luckily for Kailey, she had learned quite alot about fighting from Butch when she first started at the age of sixteen. Now she could take anyone, well except for the boys.

Kailey reached into the safe and pulled out some files. It was mainly files about the take-overs of other countries and the new laws. She finaly found one right at the back, the exact file she had given to Butch about the take-over in Japan, the one Brick wasent aloud to see.

She grinned widely as she glared at the file. ''Bingo.''

Suddenly Kailey heard her phone buzzing in her pocket. She reached in and examined it, it was Buttercup calling.

''Hello.''

_''Kailey, I couldn't stall him any longer. He's on his way back up, get out of there!''_

''On my way.''

She put her phone back in her pocket and turned back to the safe. She pushed the door back closed and placed the portrait infront of it once more. She could hear Butch coming in the door and paniced.

''Crap!.''

She quickly hid the file underneith his desk. She would retreive it later on. Her gaze averted to the door as Butch walked in, giving her an annoyed look.

''Your still here?''

Kailey groweld slightly. ''Im just leaving.''

She walked past him and stormed out of the room, angrily. She had so much hatred for Butch it was unreal, but the girls would know why soon enought. Kailey walked out the front door of the building and turned the corner to find the three girls.

''Empty handed?'' asked Buttercup.

Kailey smiled. ''I found what we need, but Butch was coming in when I got it. I just hid it underneith his desk, I'll go back and get it tonight when they're asleep.''

Blossom grinned. ''Great. Now its time for fase two.''

''Whats fase two?'' asked Bubbles.

''Seduction.''

* * *

><p>Brick stepped into his favorite dinner. Mainly because he liked the waitresses. Typical male. Althought he didn't notice that he was being followed. He took a seat at the back and pulled out his iPhone. He sat and looked threw his messages from his brothers, so concentated he didnt even notice that Blossom was now sitting opposite him.<p>

''Look who it is.''

Brick looked up from his phone and glared at Blossom. She sat opposite him with a small smiled placed on her face.

''Bethany Anderson. Fancy seeing you here.''

Blossom grinned and forced eye contact with her counterpart. She placed her bag beside her feet and leaned on the table with on elbow.

''We just happen to keep running into eachother. Mabey fates trying to tell us something.'' joked Blossom.

Brick smiled. ''Fate must be on my side then.''

Blossom blushed slightly as she smiled at him, trying to ignore the fact she had to flirt with the boy that was put on this earth to kill her.

''You're_ too_ sweet Brick,'' she smiled. ''Mabey we should go for coffee some time.''

Brick smiled. ''Why not right now.''

This is far too easy, thought Blossom.

''I'd love to.''

* * *

><p>The night approached. Clouds threatened to turn to rain, bringing what was a nice day to a dull night. The boys were happily sleeping soundly in their beds. As for Kailey, she was busy breaking into Rowdyruff Corportaion.<p>

Seen as Kailey worked their, she had a key that could get her into the building, it was just getting into Butch's office that worried her. Once she got to the door of Butchs office, she got a bad feeling, a realy bad feeling.

She felt like someone had already been in the building. But she just ignored the feeling and grabbed the door handle, to her suprise it was already open.

''Mabey Butch forgot to lock up.'' muttered Kailey.

She walked inside and turned the light on. She couldn't help but notice that most of the papers on his desk were now on the floor and his cabinet had been broken into.

''What the hell?''

Kailey ducked underneith the table and grabbed for the folder, only to notice it was gone. She looked around everywhere under the desk but it was definetly gone. She sat on her knees and looked around in confusion.

Kailey narrowed her eyes. ''Someones in here..''

* * *

><p><strong>Drama. That my middle name!. Heres when the suspence comes in, haha.<strong>

**So, what is Butch hiding? What happened between Brick and Blossom and Who's in the building with Kailey!**

**Next chapter: Kailey goes undercover to find the source of the missing folder. Blossom gets dangerously close to Brick. Bubbles has an encounter with Boomer and Butch has a problem on his hands.**

**Until next time,**

**- Adriana xoxo**


	5. Kailey Jones: Revenge or Something More

**Taking Back Whats Mine**

**Last Chapter: Blossom got closer to Brick and Kailey got so close to finding something that could take the boys down, only for it to have disapeared.**

**I HAVE CHOSEN MY FINAL OC!**

**Andrew Reyes by ROCuevas!**

**Dont worry others, I might be needing more alittle more into the story. But thanks to all those others that sent me OC's.**

_**(PPG QUOTE OF THE DAY!)**_

_**Think, girls, think. Except you, Bubbles. - Blossom**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Five - Kailey Jones: Revenge or Something More<span>**

Kailey got on her feet and raised her head. She couldn't hear anything but she knew that someone was inside the building. She walked out of Butchs study and walked down the main hall, looking around as she did so.

''If anyones here, you better get out before I make ya!''

She walked into the meeting room and looked around. There was no sign of anyone around. ''This is freeky.''

Kailey stepped into the hall and turned the corner, only to gasp at what she saw. The window was open and there was someone dressed all in black standing beside it.

''HEY! WHO ARE YOU!'' she yelled.

Before Kailey could interogate the person, they jumped out the window. Kailey gasped and ran to the window. She looked out and looked around, but the person was out of sight.

''Well this isnt good..''

* * *

><p>Brick woke up with a smile on his face, as he remembered his encounter last night. He walked into the kitchen, not even bothering to put his shirt on. When he got inside he saw his maid Eliza cleaning the dishes.<p>

''Morning Brick.'' said Eliza polietly.

Brick sat down at the breakfast table. He couldn't contain the smile that was on his face. Eliza looked at him with a confused face, believe it or not she had never seen him smile before. Never.

Eliza smiled. ''So, who is she?''

''What?''

''I grew up with four brothers Brick, everytime I see that dopey smile it means you met a girl.''

Brick lay back in his chair, admiring her skills. ''Her name's Bethany.''

Eliza smiled slightly as she finished her last dish and turned to face Brick.

''So this Bethany dosent mind that your an evil world ruler?''

Brick smirked. ''Apparently not.''

Eliza crossed her arms and glared at him in suspision. It sounded too good to be true. How could someone not care about how evil he was? Then again, Eliza didn't know the full story, or Bethanys true identity.

''Sweet. Dont ruin it.'' said Eliza with a smile before walking out of the room.

Brick furrowed his brows and looked in the direction Eliza walked off in. ''What's _that_ supposed to mean!''

* * *

><p>Boomer walked past the park, trying to get the most of the sunny day. He shoved his hands in his pockets and just walked around. He had been up all night, just thinking. Out of his brothers, he was the one that acctualy cared. While his brothers treat their employees like crap, Boomer was nicer, he sympethised for them. It made him feel week. But no matter what, he would never change himself just because of who he was now.<p>

He walked just past his house when he accidently bumped into someone. He looked infront of him to see Bubbles, or as he knew her, Bella.

''Oh, sorry.'' said Boomer.

Bubbles smiled. ''Its okay.''

''Your Bella right? Kaileys friend.''

Bubbles nodded with a devious smile on her face. Boomer examined her thourouly. Her blonde hair and green eyes. She looked firmilar yet diffrent to him.

_She's so beutiful_, he thought.

''This is gonna sound realy wierd, but do you wanna get coffee or something?'' asked Boomer.

Bubbles smiled sweetly. ''Sure.''

The two grinned and walked right past the building and into the coffee shop. After choosing the best seats and ordering coffee, the two sat and talked.

''So, tell me about yourself.''

Bubbles smiled. ''Well, my full name is Bella Davis. Im seventeen and I dont work. Thats pretty much everything.''

''Any family?''

''Hardly. My father was killed a year ago and I dont have any sibling.'' lied Bubbles.

Boomer looked at her with a sympathetic stare. He genuinely felt sorry for her, assuming it was his fault for how many people they killed at the begining of the world take-over.

''Im sorry to hear that.''

''I'll deal.''

Boomer frowned slightly. ''How can you sit and have coffee with the guy that was probibly responsible for all of that?'' he asked.

''Cause you dont seem like your brothers. I know you..even though we've only met once.''

Boomer smiled. ''You can tell that much about me just by looking at me eh?''

''Lets just say we're alot alike.''

* * *

><p>Butch walked into his study, yawning. He had gotten very little sleep the night before. As soon as he opened his eyes, they went wide. His mouth hung open. His study had been torn apart. Papers were everywhere and his desk was out of place.<p>

''What. The. HELL!''

Hearing that yell, Kailey came running in. He glared at her with a confused face. Kailey gulped, knowing that she would get questioned, even though it was not her.

''Explain.'' demanded Butch.

Kailey bit her lip. ''I don't know anything about this. I just got here Butch.''

Butch growled. ''Liar! What happened?''

''I dont know Butch! Honest.''

He narrowed his eyes at her in suspision. ''Get this cleaned up. Tell me if anything's missing.''

Kailey nodded and bent down. She began picking up all of the papers, listening as Butch walked out of the door. As soon as she heard the bang of the door closing, she sighed and ran her hand threw her hair nervously.

''Who was that?'' she asked to no one in particular.

* * *

><p>''Bethany.''<p>

Blossom turned around apon hearing her alias. She saw a smiling Brick standing infront of her. A grin appeared on her face.

''Brick. Following me are you?'' she asked sarcasticly.

Brick chuckled. ''Of course not. Just got out of a meeting.''

Blossom played with her hair nervously as she smiled at her counterpart. The whole time wishing that he would not get past her fecade. Although she knew that he wouldn't.

''So, how are things with you?'' asked Brick.

Blossom smiled. ''Alright. You?''

''As good as they'll get.''

''Something wrong?''

Brick shrugged. ''Its just my brother. He's acting wierd.''

Blossoms eye brows flew up in curiousity upon hearing it. ''Which one?'' she asked slyly.

''Butch. There's something up with him.''

''Mabey you should just talk to him.''

Blossom smiled at her decievety. She knew that Butch was hiding something, obviously. If Buttercup couldn't get it out of him, mabey Brick could. She was litteraly playing them agaisnt eachoter. And she was loving it.

Brick smiled. ''I could try but Butch is alittle harder than that. Anyway, wanna get a coffee?''

''I would love to Brick.''

The two of them walked into the local coffee shop, chatting and laughing. They were getting closer. Soon, it would only be a matter of time until they would crack, and the girls would have their world back.

It was all going according to plan. Well, except for the mysterious person that stole the document. That was their one problem, but they would take it out like anyother. Cause they would do anything to make sure the plan goes right..anything.

* * *

><p>''Hold on. Say that again.'' said Buttercup.<p>

Kailey sighed. ''I went to go get the document from Butch's meeting, but someone was there and had already taken it. Then they jumped out of the window.''

She had informed the sisters all about the mysterious person at the building. It came as a shock to them all, obviously.

''Did you see who it was?'' asked Blossom.

Kailey shook her head. ''I couldn't see their face.''

Buttercup sighed as she punched the wall of her living room. ''What would someone want with their files?''

''The same thing we do. Guys isnt it obvious? There is clearly more people wanting to take them down.'' said Bubbles, sounding smart.

Blossom nodded in agreement. ''She's right.''

The four girls stared at eachother with intensity in their eyes. They were on-to something. It was possible that there was more 'resisters', but most of them were killed by the boys. Mabey someone got away. Just mabey.

Kailey growled and ran her hand threw her silky hair as she shook her head. ''NO! This has to work! We need to take them down!''

Blossom, Buttercup and Bubbles stared at their friend with wide eyes. She looked like she was about to break down right infront of them.

''Kailey...you haven't mentioned why you hate them so much. Why are you going crazy about this?'' asked Blossom.

Kailey let a tear slide down her face as she stared at the girls. ''Because they need to pay for what they did to me. They ruined my family!''

''What do you mean?'' asked Bubbles.

Kailey sat on the coutch and took a deep breath before explaining her back-story, all of it.

''My parents were resisters, like us. They wouldn't let them take over the world, they tried to take them down. So..they killed them. Then they captured my little sister. They are the only people that can tell me where she is. I need to find her. If I have the advantage, I can get the information from them!.''

The girls stared at her with shocked expressions apon hearing the infromation. They didn't know it was that complicated, they didn't know how she came to hate them. Now they did. Buttercup tackled her in a hug.

''Im sorry Kailey. Dont worry. We're gonna get her back, all of them. We'll end them and make them pay.'' said Buttercup.

Lisa Jones. She would have been sixteen to this date. Kailey's little sister. Her whole world. She was out there somewhere...and Kailey was determined to find her. She would do whatever it takes..even if she got herself killed in the proccess..she would find her...

* * *

><p><strong>So, there is Kaileys back story!<strong>

**Hope you liked it!**

**Soooo, who was the mysterious person? A fellow resister? WHO KNOWS!...well I do.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Until next time,**

**- Adriana xoxo**


	6. I'm Not Scaired, I'm Fearless

**Taking Back What's Mine**

**Last Chapter - Someone stole Butch's secret file. Bubbles got closer to Boomer. Brick became starstruck over 'Bethany' and Kailey revealed her back-story.**

**- Guys, sorry it has been a while, realy sorry. Im back with a new chapter, hope you all like it! Sorry its short but I have alot of work, I will put up alittle more tonight or mabey tomorow. Thanks for reading.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six - I'm Not Scaired, I'm Fearless.<strong>

Butch groaned as he began throwing all of his files about his office angrily. He was missing his most important file. Kailey was doing her best to keep quiet, she would have told him about the person that stole the file so she could get it back but then Butch would know she was in his office.

Kailey watched as Butch tore all the files and began throwing things about yelling obsanities. She bit her lip, telling herself she could do this. She took another step into the room and tried to get Butch's attention.

''Uh..Butch?''

Butch stopped right in his tracks. He turned his head to find Kailey standing at the door with a scaired face. The place was a mess, and she figured he was angry, as always. He gave her a glare before putting the papers he was tearing up in the trash and turning back to her.

''Yes?'' He asked, like nothing was wrong.

''Is everything alright?''

Butch sighed. ''No. I just need to find something, can you call Andrew and get him in here?''

Kailey smiled slightly, Andrew was the boys personal spy. Kailey used to have a crush on him, until she realised that he was pure evil, and she was good. She wanted out of the corporation, and she couldn't if she was having a fling with one of their spys. Also she thought he was abit of an airhead.

She nodded. ''Sure thing.''

Kailey exited the room quickly. She made her way to the common room, where she found Andrew sitting on a chair, reading. She took a moment to examine his handsome face. He had an angelic face, framed with luxiousous brown hair. His dark brown eyes screamed danger, but also looked friendly in a way. He was dressed in a simple black short sleaved shirt, blue jeans and dark grey converse.

''Didn't anyone ever tell you it's rude to stare?'' asked Andrew, not looking up from his book.

Kailey pulled a face. ''Oh shut up Andrew. Butch wants to see you, _now_.'' she demanded.

Andrew smiled and stood up. His eyes were fixed on her, as they usualy were. ''So your acctualy following orders for once, intresting."

Yes. Kailey was first a resister, like the rest of her family. But the second they were taken away from her, she felt that she had to follow their orders, in order to one day find Lisa. Of course, seen as she is secretly working to get rid of them now, she could kiss that status good-bye.

''Dont annoy me today, im not in the mood.''

Andrew smiled as he walked to the door. ''Whatever you say Kayles.''

Kailey watched him walk out the door with an angry look on her face. Yes, she once had feelings for this boy, but now she hated him with a burning passion. Well, that was what she told herself anyway.

* * *

><p>''What is it Butch?''<p>

Butch turned his head to find Andrew leaning against his door, a bored expression on his face. ''There was a break in last night, I need you to track them down.'' ordered Butch.

Andrew tilted his head slightly. He simply shrugged and nodded before walking out. ''I wont sleep until I find them.'' he muttered.

The thing about Andrew was, he was fearless. Andrew wasn't scared of anything, that was why he became the worlds top spy. He was not even scaired of Butch or his brothers, he knew that they needed him. So he had nothing to worry about. Yeah, Andrew was not scaired of anything...not even death. Although he did seem scaired of love, he simply ignored that factor, love was something he didn't need.

He walked out of the room, acting like he didn't have a care in the world. As he passed the common room, he could see Kailey on the coutch, falling asleep. It was like she had been up all night..which she had. She was sitting on the chair, but her head was on the cusion, and she was snoring quietly. Andrew smirked at the sleeping teenager before walking away with one thing on his mind..

''Looks like I have my first suspect..''

* * *

><p>Buttercup groaned as she opened her eyes slowly. The light coming from her window was shinning brightly at her. She threw the green covers off of her shivering body. Sleepily, she got up from her un-comfortable bed. She walked out of the door and downstairs, to the only bathroom in her home. She turned on the taps and quickly brushed her teeth.<p>

Once she felt some-what woken up, she walked back upstairs and opened her large black wardrobe. She smiled before pulling out a tight fitting black tanktop and green shorts. She also grabbed a pair of black heels, that Kailey had lent her. In reality, she would never wear heels. Only to whind a special someone up.

Buttercup gazed at her reflection, staring back at her in the mirror. She smirked in satisfaction as she saw the clothes hugged her curves perfectly. She also noticed that the outfit showed off her bright eyes, well her blue contacts. She took one final glance before turning on her heel and walking out of the room.

She made her way into the living room, where she found her sisters watching TV. She grabbed her purse and ran to the door. Just as she was about to rush out, Blossom shouted her.

''Buttercup!''

She turned around. ''Yeah?''

The red-head narrowed her eyes at her sister. ''Where are you going this early?''

Buttercup smirked, showing her gorgeous white teeth. ''The pub, Butch requested his faveorite bartender.''

Before her sister could respond, Buttercup walked out of the door and slammed it behind her. She jumped onto her motorcicle and turned the key, making the engine rev loudly, alerting the people across the street. She quickly began driving to the pub, hoping that Butch would be there.

* * *

><p>''There she is.''<p>

Buttercup smirked as she walked past Butch, and behind the bar. He grinned as he saw her. Buttercup grabbed a glass and began pouring a beer for her faveorite customer.

''How are you doing?'' asked Buttercup.

Butch sighed and took a sip of the beer that Buttercup had just placed infront of him.

''Bad. There was a break in at the building, I just realy need to stay away from there for a while.''

Buttercup smiled. ''Im sure you can fix it Butch, I mean you could do anything.'' Buttercup struggled to get the words out. She hated acting like he was a god of some sort, but she knew him very well. If you wanted to get into Butch's good book, you had to act like he was the smartest, strongest and fastest guy in your life. That was how she roped him in, and it was working pretty well.

Butch smiled. ''Cheers Brooke.''

''Anytime.''

* * *

><p><strong>Whoooo. <strong>

**So, this Andrew fello suspects Kailey..well, he's half right haha.**

**There was no reds or blues, sorry. BUT there will be pleanty in the next chapter.**

**NEXT CHAPTER - Andrew believes that Kailey stole the document when he finds some suprising evidence. Blossom gets dangerously close to Brick. Butch begins to take action on his love and work life and Bubbles meets someone that seems to hate the boys more than she does.**

**Until next time,**

**- Adriana xoxo**


	7. Once A Resister, Always A Resister

**Taking Back Whats Mine**

**Last Chapter - The boys personal spy, Andrew, suspected Kailey in the break-in and Buttercup started getting closer to Butch.**

_**ANNOUNCEMNT: COMPETITION!**_

**- Hello readers. I just want to let you know I have alittle competition going on :) Here are the terms: The competition is for, whoever can guess who was the person that broke in to the building and stole the document, lets see if one of you can find out before Andrew can ;)**

**The winner will get an amazing prize: I will write a one-shot of whatever the winner wants, (Still the Powerpuff girls of course.) It can be any couple, situation, own character. ANYTHING YOU WANT. (Rated T).**

**Chapter Seven - Once A Resister, Always A Resister.**

* * *

><p>Blossom blinked as she looked at herself in the full-view mirror that hung in her living room. She smiled in amusment as she glared at her outfit. She was dressed in a simple pink blouse and white skirt, finished with white heels. To her, she felt she looked sifistocated. Although it made her look much older than she was.<p>

She would never usualy dress in a fancy sence but today she had lunch with Brick. Blossom was looking forward to it, suprisingly. She was just happy that she was finaly getting closer to him, now she could find out anything. She was closer than ever to ending his pathetic rain on this world.

"You can do this Bloss." she told herself, willingly.

She took one final glance at herself before picking up her pink diamond clutch purse and walking out of the door. Her sisters were already out, Bubbles with Kailey and Buttercup at the bar. Blossom would be back before them, well that depended on how well lunch would go. As she walked up the side walk, she felt an unfirmilar pressence. Without caring, she shaked it off and continued to walk.

Eventually, the red head made it to the cafe. She looked through the glass to see Brick sitting at their table, anxiously looking at his watch. Blossom smiled slightly before entering the cafe, and making her way to him.

As she sat down, Brick looked up at her with a pleased expression.

"Bethany, for a second there I thought you wouldn't show."

Blossom smiled. "Why wouldn't I? After all most girls would kill to be having lunch with the famous Brick."

Although she didn't mean a word of it, Blossom knew that her statement was some-what true. After all, most of the girls in the world were either in love with him, or one of his brothers. It was that they were scaired of them, and could never have them, that was the apeal.

"I guess you have a point there." said Brick with a smirk.

Blossom had to ball her fist under the table and take deep breaths to control herself from calling him an 'arogant bastard.' Which is what she would have called him, if she was not playing nice with him.

_What a self-centered asshole_, muttered Blossom inside her head.

Blossom took a drink from the glass of water that had been waiting for her on the table. She glanced at her counterpart with a stare that could scare anyone, luckily he hadn't noticed.

* * *

><p>Kailey and Bubbles stood outside of the Rowdyruff Boy Corporation building. They were talking about what their next move was. Kailey didn't have to be in for work for about another 6 minutes, they had time. Kailey looked at her friend with determination in her eyes.<p>

''All we need to do now, is wait for Andrew to find out who stole the document then when it comes back, we take it.'' said Kailey grinning.

Bubbles arched her eye-brows. ''There's a giant whole in your master plan there Kailey. As soon as Butch gets that folder back, its never leaving his sight. If it's that important, he wouldn't leave it out for someone to steal..again!''

Kailey smirked. ''I know. Trust me Bubbles, I can do this. Butch trusts me, he thinks I wouldn't even dream of crossing him. He'll tell me to take care of it, and them bam..we have enough evidence to end them.''

For the first time ever, Bubbles was acctualy amazed at how well Kailey's plan was. The other one failed, obviously, but this one was solid. Bubbles cracked a grin at Kailey, happily. Just as she was about to congratulate Kailey, they were interupted.

''Kailey, your late!..who's this?''

The two girls turned their heads to the front entrence of the building...only to find Butch. He looked at Bubles with narrow eyes, he almost recongnised her.

''Uh..im Boomer's friend. Bella.'' spoke Bubbles.

Butch glared at the blonde with arched eye-brows. ''Have we met before?''

Bubbles widended her eyes slightly as she stared at her sisters counterpart. He was about to recognise her!. Kailey quickly stepped inbetween them and smiled, fakley.

''I'll be right inside Butch,'' she smiled. ''Promise.''

Butch glanced at Bubbles one final time before turning to Kailey. ''Okay. It was great meeting you Bella.''

Bubble smiled. ''Yeah.''

Without another word, Butch wandered back into the Rowdyruff Corporation building. Kailey sighed in relief and turned back to her friend.

''Okay, that was too close. You look to firmilar. I think it's best you stay away from the building for a while, Brick or Butch might recognise you.''

Bubbles nodded. ''Yeah, good point. I'll see you back at the house.''

Kailey smiled one final time before walking into the building. Bubbles was just about to walk back to her home when she accidently bumped into someone. She looked up to find Boomer standing infront of her.

''Bella!, sorry about that!''

Boomer helped Bubbles off of the ground. Bubbles began shaking herself off before answering him. ''It's okay. Im fine.''

He couldn't help but notice how nervous she sounded. For a second he thought she was scaired of him, but that seemed unlikley considering the time they spent together a week before.

''Wanna come inside for a bit?'' He asked.

Bubbles widended her eyes. ''No, that's alright. I should be going.''

A smile crossed Boomer's lips. ''C'mon, five minutes.''

Before she could respond, Bubbles was dragged inside the building by Boomer.

* * *

><p>Andrew watched Kailey carefully as she rumaged around Butch's office, fixing the mess that had been made before. He watched as she began putting some files into his drawer. Kailey glanced at the safe, the picture was no longer covering it. She stared at the busted lock, something she was proud of. Butch taught her well.<p>

He couldn't help but notice how she kept glancing at the safe. It was almost as if she was mezmorized and confused. Andrew narrowed his eyes, his suspison growing stronger by the second. He walked inside quietly and leaned against the wall beside the door.

''So, who do you think did this?'' he asked.

Kailey looked up at him, startled. ''Im not sure. A resister im guessing.'' she replied.

He smirked. ''Yeah, you always were smart when it came to that subject.''

She growled under her breath. ''I used to be a resister. Let it go, im not anymore.'' she lied.

''Lets hope not. You wouldn't want me as an enemy Kailey Jones.''

Kailey didn't say anything, her hands clenched tightly to her sides, ignoring Andrew as he smirked. She glanced at him, sporting a death glare, before walking out of Butch's office. Andrew could hear her muttering swear words under her breath, that only made him smirk again.

She didn't even take the doctument, she tried to but someone beat her to it. But that didn't cross Andrew's mind. She was a suspect. The only one so far acctualy. And Andrew was intent on catching her out, he knew something was up. After all, once a resister..always a resister.

* * *

><p>''Wow.'' muttered Bubbles.<p>

She looked about the giant building that she had only ever been told about. Kailey didn't oversell the place atall, it was just as amazing as she said. The large fountains and light blue walls caught Bubbles's attention first. It was like her dream home, although it wasn't even a house. Of course there was a house at the top of the building, the boys did have to sleep somewhere after all.

Boomer smiled. ''Want a tour?''

Although she was afraid of being recognised by Brick or Butch, she couldn't pass a tour of the best building in Townsville. She nodded, a cute smile placed on her bright pink lips.

The two of them walked up the spiral stairs, until they reached the top. They walked into the main lounge, where he and his brothers would sit when they had time off.

The room was magnificent. There was a rather large leather sofa in the middle of the room, two tables at either side. A large wide screen TV sat on the wall and there were also various things like pool tables, game machines and art easiles. The walls were clad in red and white, with some blue inbroidery on the skirting boards. Bubbles's jaw dropped the second she laid eyes on the room, it was glorious. It looked as if it took thousands of dollars just to decorate this one room.

''Nice huh?''

Bubbles nodded. ''It's amazing. I would ask how you could afford all this but that would be a stupid question.''

The seventeen year old boy couldn't help but smile at her comment. Bubbles looked up at Boomer and laughed alittle, making him smile. He could listen to that laugh for hours on end, never getting bored of the repition.

''Boomer, you got yourself a girlfriend.'' said someone in a moching tone.

The two turned their heads to see Brick walk in. Bubbles stared at him nervously.

_He looks so diffrent._ She thought.

Boomer smiled. ''No, she's just a friend. And you can't talk, didn't you just get back from your date with..Bonnie..Brenda..-''

''Bethany.''

The blonde shrugged. ''Right.''

Brick smiled at Bubbles politely. ''Nice to meet you. I guess I'll see you around.''

She nodded. ''Yeah.''

With that, Brick exited the room. Bubbles sighed in relief, thinking she had been caught out again. Boomer could hear his cell-phone ringing. He pulled it out and looked at the caller ID.

''Oh, I should take this. Have a wander about, I'll be back in a sec.''

Bubbles nodded and walked over to the staircase. Just as she was about to go down and check the downstairs rooms, she heard someone yelling. Her instincts picked up on it. A girl was yelling. She followed the direction of the sound, leading her to a room at the end of the hall.

She peaked her head in, looking around. There she saw a girl that looked around the age of sixteen. She was yelling at someone on the phone. She looked extreamly angry.

''No! If they find out im done for! Just stay low for a while. I'll call you when im on break.'' and with that, she hung up the phone.

Bubbles walked inside the room, staring at the girl with cautious eyes.

''Are you okay?''

The girl gasped slightly as she looked up at Bubbles, startled. The girl was very beutiful. She had short jet black curly hair, peircing blue-green eyes and naturaly tanned skin. She looked like Buttercup when she was that age, only this girl looked alot more femine.

''Im fine, sorry you had to hear that. Im Lily.''

Bubbles smiled. ''Bella. So, do you work here?''

Lily nodded. ''Yeah, it was either this or die. I think I made the right choice.''

''Im a friend of Boomers, sorta.''

A sparkle appeared in Lily's eye as she looked at Bubbles carefully. She was a friend of Boomers? Unbelievable, she thought.

''How can you be friends with him? And what do you mean sorta?'' asked the teenager.

Bubbles sighed. ''It's a realy long story.''

''If I didn't know any better I would say your a resister.''

Bubbles widended her eyes. A smile apeared on Lily's lips. ''Dont worry, im one too.''

The two girls stared at eachother for a few seconds before Bubbles finaly spoke.

''So there are more resisters? I thought it was just us. Where you the one that stole the document?'' asked Bubbles.

Lily shook her head. ''I didn't know anything about the meeting, im just Boomer's assistant. I have no clue what goes on in Bitchy Butch's meetings.''

Bubbles smiled at his nickname. ''How do you feel about joining forces?''

Lily smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Whooo!<strong>

**Looks like the girls have a new recruit or two, (the second being who she was on the phone with, btw.)**

**Andrew is still suspecting Kailey! Mabye Lily was lying? Mabey it was her! OR NOT... Thats for you to guess, if you want to do the competition that is^^**

**Anyhooo, I hope you all liked it!**

**NEXT CHAPTER - Andrew continues to follow Kailey's trails. Lily and her fellow resister friend join the girls. And Butch askes Brooke on a date.**

**Until next time,**

**- Adriana xoxo**


	8. Working With The Enemy

**Taking Back Whats Mine.**

**Last Chapter - Blossom went on a date with Brick. Andrew began to question Kailey's motives. And Bubbles met a fellow resister, Lily.**

**Chapter 8 - Working With The Enemy**

* * *

><p>''Nice to meet you Lily.''<p>

Lily smiled at Blossom as she stood inbetween Bubbles and Kailey. The two had just informed the others about the new fellow resister, who was infact Boomer's assistant. Of course, Buttercup wasn't too pleased about the idea. Mainly because she thought that too many people were getting involved, and she didn't trust new people that well. She still didn't trust Kailey as much as she should. But they needed help, no matter what the consiquence.

Buttercup sighed. ''So, you said that you had help?''

Lily nodded. ''Yeah. For a while it was just me and my friend, Ricky.''

_More new people, great._ Thought Buttercup, sarcasticly.

''Awesome. Well we need all the help we can get, so I say we join forces.'' said Blossom.

''Has anyone told you how stupid you are Blossom, we cant trust these people.'' Moaned Buttercup.

Lily smiled. ''Dont worry Buttercup. I hate them more than all of you, I would risk my life just to end their lives.''

Her words sounded dark, and almost terrifying. The girls could see the anger and pain in her eyes, they knew she was telling the truth. Either that, or she was the best actor the world had ever seen.

''Fine. You and Ricky can help us. But your playing in the big league now girly, you might want to up your game.'' Said Buttercup.

Smirk. ''Believe me, I up'd my game the second I laid eyes on that worm.'' she said, reffering to her boss.

* * *

><p>Kailey walked inside Butch's office, watching him carefully. He was rumaging in his desk, looking for something by the look of it. He looked up at her with a confused face. She suddenly felt rather nervous as she stared into his dark green eyes, pleading almost.<p>

''Isn't it your day off?'' He asked her.

"Yes, but I had nothing better to do today. Just wondering, do you have any leads on the missing document?" She said seriously.

Butch narrowed his eyes. ''Why do you ask?''

''Uhh..Andrew. He was wondering, cause he's totaly running out of ideas...''

Sigh. ''I knew I shouldn't have sent a boy to do a mans job. Listen, why dont you help out Andrew? Like you said, you have nothing better to do.''

Kailey smiled, although tried to hide it. If she helped Andrew, she might be able to find out who stole the document first, then get it back, pretending she didn't know a thing. It was a great plan, Blossoms of course.

"Yeah, sure!" she said as seriously as she could, but inside she was as giddy as a 15 year old going to her first dance.

"So, where is Andrew?" she asked, still humming with excitement.

Butch looked as if he was deep in thought, he did not reply, his mind was in his desk drawer and the contents inside.

"...Butch?" Kailey queried.

He snapped out of his thoughts and reached for his drawer, taking out a small brown folder. He handed it to her, willingly. She looked down at it in confusion. It looked like evidence, she was intruiged by it.

''Give this to Andrew, he's in the common room.''

''What is it exactly?'' She asked.

Butch glared. ''Im not paying you to ask questions!''

''Your not paying me atall, Butch.''

''Exactly, now go.''

Kailey sighed and walked out of the room, staring at the doctument. Just as she was about to walk into the Common Room, she quickly ducked behind the door and opened the folder. Praying that it would help her find the captor. Inside were a few photos, 5 to be exact. She pulled them out and examined them thiritly.

The first photo showed someone dressed in all black picking the lock to the front entrence.

The second showed the same person getting inside.

The third showed the person breaking into Butch's office by breaking the lock with some-sort of of gadget.

The fourth showed the person going under the desk and grabbing the document.

And the fifth showed the person standing at the window, and Kailey looking at them. (You couldn't tell it was her, she was also dressed in all black.)

Kailey widended her eyes as she looked at the final picture. She was sure that the security camera had been broken..she was so sure. She stared at herself in the picture, thankful that it was so dark you couldn't notice that it was her.

''Interesting.''

Kailey jumped slightly as Andrew appeared out of no-where, staring at the picture.

''Looks like it was a two person job. Question, why do you have these?'' He asked, curiously.

She glared at him. ''Butch asked me to help you. Looks like this case needs someone with brains.'' She mocked.

Andrew laughed in amusment. ''Whatever you say, kid.''

Kailey growled. ''Kid? Your only _one_ year older than me.''

''Still a kid.''

It took all she had to keep herself from punching him square in the jaw. She hated that she had to work with him, but she had to. She needed to get that document, and also save herself from being caught out.

There's a small, quick smile on his lips and it stays there, spreads smooth as butter until his teeth are showing. Then it's gone, schooled into a more measured expression. His eyes drop to the Kailey's mouth before flicking up to meet his eyes.

"I dont need your help." His voice is deep and refined, with just a touch of smarm.

Kailey met his eyes. ''Well you dont have a choice.''

Andrew digs out a cigarette and places it between his lips. It remains unlit and he elaborates. "Your too gulible for this kind of work." It sounds like an insult, but it's more an observation. Andrew raises a brow as if daring Kailey to take offense.

''I might be gulible, but im a hell of alot sneeker than you.''

Andrew smirked. ''I wont disagree with that. Looks like I'll see you tomorow then, _Kayles_.''

''I guess so, _Andie_.''

They both smirk at eachother, before walking out and going diffrent ways. Kailey shook her head, her smirk still on her face. Andrew simply laughed alittle at the thought of working with her, and walked out of the building. They knew this would be entertaining, and it would be the longest week of their lives.

* * *

><p>''Haven't seen you around in a while.''<p>

Butch smirked at Buttercup as he took his regular seat at the bar. Buttercup put down the glass she was cleaning and walked over to talk to him. Without asking for his order, Buttercup quickly grabbed a bear and placed it infront of him, like she could read his mind. Her action only made Butch smirk, before taking a drink.

He took a second to examine her outfit. She was wearing a black corset that had green ribbon, black ripped skinny jeans and the most gorgeous lime green heels ever. Buttercup hated herself for wearing such an outfit, but she did what she had to do.

Her attire said classy, but her eyes screamed sin.

Butch smiled. ''May I say how ravishing you look today.''

''Sweet.'' muttered Buttercup, smirking.

''So, Brooke. What would you say to a date with me?'' he asked.

Buttercup chuckled. ''I would say no.''

''You dont mean that.''

''You're right. I would say never.''

Butch smirked at her determination. This girl never seemed to back down. This only made him want her more. Buttercup was smart like that, she could make any guy want her. She had a gift. Touch her and crave; hear her voice and obey; meet her eyes and be chained. Buttercup was very persuasive. There isn't a soul alive that can resist the sound of her voice.

''What can I do to make you say yes?'' he asked.

Buttercup smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>Haha. Hope you all liked it.<strong>

**Wondering what Buttercup will make Butch do to get that yes? You'll find out next chapter.**

**So, do you think Lily is the bad guy? Or telling the truth?**

**Hope everyone had a good Valentines day! :)**

**Until Next time,**

**- Adriana xoxo**


End file.
